European Patent Application No. 395 discloses a group of 2-(1-piperazinyl)-tetralin derivatives which are dopamine receptor stimulants (agonists) useful as antihypertensive agents. The compounds preferred by the patentee are those in which an alkoxy or hydroxy substituent is present in 6-position of the tetralin moiety and a 2-methyl- or 2-methoxy-phenyl group or an acyloxy or acylthio group appears in 4-position of the piperazine ring (page 3,line 15 - page 4, line 4).
Derwent Abstract No. 37505S-B of Netherlands, Pat. No. 7,017,031 discloses 8-(heteroarylpiperazinylalkyl)-8-azaspiro[4,5]decane-7,9-diones as tranquilizers.
Derwent Abstract No. 85-250735/41 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,921 discloses the use of the same compounds as are disclosed in the preceding paragraph for the treatment of sexual dysfunction.
Derwent Abstract No. 85-000097/01 of DE 3,321,969 discloses 1-pyrimidyl-4-substituted piperazine derivatives which possess anxiolytic and antidepressant properties.
PCT application WO 81/03491 published Dec. 10, 1981 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR2## where Ya is alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, acyloxy or acylamido;
R.sup.1 is alkyl or arylalkyl; PA1 R.sup.2 is hydrogen or alkyl and R.sup.1 taken with R.sup.2 may be alkylene or 4 to 6 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sub.2 is 3-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-halophenyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, halopyrimidin-2-yl, 2-pyrazinyl or halopyrazine-2-yl; and PA1 n is one of the integers 1 or 2;
which are disclosed to be 5-HT receptor agonists with high selectivity for the 5-HT receptor over dopamine and noradrenaline receptors. These compounds are indicated to be useful in treatment of CNS disorders such as depression and sexual disturbances.
Middlemiss et al., European J. of Pharmacol. 90 151 (1983) disclose the selective 5-HT.sub.1A (a serotonin receptor subtype) agonist activity of 8-hydroxy-2-(di-n-propylamino)-tetralin(8-OH-DPAT).